


Writings Byler (Mike x Will).

by Ylen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Gay, M/M, byler
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen/pseuds/Ylen
Summary: Escritos de esta bella pareja.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 3





	Writings Byler (Mike x Will).

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí hace un año, por eso esta mal redactado x'd

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

Desde que Mike comenzó a salir con Eleven, las cosas habían cambiado bastante, él había cambiado y solo pensaba en ella, se la pasaba pegado a ella como chicle, ya era bastante distante y casi no le dirigía la palabra al resto de sus amigos, ¿Porque era lo que eran no? Sus amigos, pero Mike parecía haberlo olvidado.

De todos modos, aunque les afectara en parte a todos que Mike haya cambiado, aun podían seguir con su vida, menos uno, Will Byres.

Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Will se diera cuenta lo que le sucede con sus sentimientos por Mike, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era algo tarde, demasiado tarde, pues su amigo del cual estaba enamorado estaba obsesionado por Eleven, demasiado.

 **───Will! ¿Estás bien?───** Dustin lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 **───Si… lo estoy…───** hablo algo entrecortado, tratando de desviar lo más posible la mirada.

 **───No lo estas───** Max hablo caminando hacia ellos **───Y sé que es por Mike───** termino de hablar cuando llego hasta donde estaban.

**───¿Mike? No, yo solo-**

**───Max tiene razón, estas así por Mike───** le interrumpió Lucas, igual metiéndose a la conversación.

 **───Tiene sentido, ¡él es tu mejor amigo!───—** Respondió Dustin **───¡Si nosotros estamos algo mal tú debes estar peor!**

Byres solo suspiro, estaría bien si ellos creyeran que es solo una desilusión de amistad y no de amor por Mike, después de todo, el tenia novia y por su parte no estaba preparado para decir que era homosexual, y posiblemente nunca lo diría.

 **───Sí, hace mucho que no hablamos───** les siguió el juego **───Mike cambio desde que descubrió que ama a Eleven.**

 **───¿Ama? Yo diría ¡Obsesionado!───** Se burló Dustin.

 **───Lo mismo con Eleven───** prosiguió Max **───¡Estos dos están obsesionados mutuamente!**

 **───Sí, ninguno de los dos nos habla al menos que sea entre ellos───** Termino Lucas, tenía tanta razón, ¡todos tenían razón! Pues entre ellos no había química, ni si quiera sabían porque terminaron juntos, por lo que todo el equipo llegaba a la conclusión de que estaban obsesionados.

Sonó el timbre, lo que indicaba que todos debían de volver a clases, entre los pasillos Will pudo notar a Mike tomado de la mano de Eleven, típico de todos los días.

Tal vez sea hora de hablar con Mike, o eso pensaba por el momento.

**✰**

**───Habrán sus libros en la página 34───** les indico la maestra a todos los estudiantes del aula.

Byres tomo un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en ella, la doblo y se la paso discretamente a Mike que por suerte estaba a su lado.

 **───Umm? Will…───** susurro Mike al recibir el papel por parte de su amigo, desdoblo la hoja y leyó lo escrito.

**" _Mike, tenemos que hablar._**

_**Att: Will .B"** _

**───¡JOVEN WILER DEME ESA HOJA!───**

Mike de inmediato volteo al frente donde se encontraba la maestra molesta, le arrebato de inmediato la nota y para colmo decidió leerla en voz alta frente a todos.

 **───¡Mike, tenemos que hablar. Atentamente Will punto Be!───** La maestra volteo a ver a Mike y luego a Will, que este último se moría de la vergüenza **───Parecen novios, vayan a detención!**

**───Pero-**

**───¡NADA DE PEROS! ¡VALLAN LOS DOS!───** volvió a indicar la maestra, Will miro a Mike con algo de culpa y los dos salieron del salón.

 **───Le dijeron joto a tu novio El───** comento Max en discreción, mientras Eleven tenía el ceño fruncido.

Los dos amigos solo se sentaron en la banca de castigo, tendrían que esperar hasta que acabaran las clases para que su castigo terminara.

Ahora tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar.

Ambos estaban ahí sentados, Will no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, no después de lo que les dijo la maestra ¿Novios?... No le desagradaba la idea pero, no quería ilusionarse con algo imposible.

 **───Novios, Ja! La maestra debería de ser más creativa para insultar!───** fue Mike el primero en romper el silencio.

 **───Si…. Aunque el hecho de ser homosexual no es malo───** simplemente respondió todavía apenado.

 **───Lose! Pero sabes que ser homosexual no es bien visto por la mayoría, pobres a los que lo son y se tienen que ocultar───** respondió el pelinegro, ahora con un tomo más triste.

**───Si… es una pena…**

Nuevamente se volvió a formar un silencio algo incómodo, hablar de estos temas no era algo tan común para ambos, más si estos dos tenían algo que esconder.

 **───De que querías hablarme Will?───** Mike volvió a romper el silencio.

 **───Bueno…yo───** comenzó a jugar con sus manos por los nervios **───Pasas mucho tiempo con tu novia y… Todos los del grupo te extrañamos...**

 **───También extrañan a Eleven?───** Que pregunta más incómoda para Byres.

**───Eh… también, a los dos! Y queremos que vuelvan a unirse al grupo como antes de que salieran**

**───Entiendo, que te parece si salimos este sábado todos?───** sugirió Mike, a lo que Will asintió algo satisfecho.

La campana sonó significando la salida y también el fin del castigo.

 **───Vaya, el tiempo paso rápido! Te veo el sábado Will!───** Mike se despidió y fue en dirección a su novia, le tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

Will solo lo miro desde lejos, bajo la mirada y camino buscando alejarse del lugar o mejordicho de ellos dos.

Decidió que lo mejor seria no asistir el sábado, no vería como la personaque ama se besuquea con una tonta niña.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

**Author's Note:**

> Tal vez le haga una continuación (¿


End file.
